


Bienvenue dans mon Univers

by Maldorana



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene de l'épisode 5x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenue dans mon Univers

En cette belle matinée, House rentra dans son petit bureau pour poser ses affaires, avant de décider si il allait faire chier Wilson, Cuddy, ou même ses larbins en premier aujourd'hui. Seulement, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il eut une surprise de taille : Cuddy était assise à son bureau et rangeait les affaires qu'elle avait pu sauver dans SES tiroirs.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans MON bureau ? S'indigna-t-il.  
-Vous êtes en retard. Et à présent c'est NOTRE bureau, grâce à votre sens de la diplomatie particulièrement développé.  
-Quoi ? Mais vous pouvez pas aller squatter chez quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-VOUS avez fait explosé MON bureau, House, alors j'ai tous les droits de "squatter" comme vous dites, dans le vôtre.

Il poussa un soupir et posa ses affaires sur le bureau, dérangeant au passage tout ce que Cuddy avait prit soin de disposer minutieusement.  
Elle lui lança alors un regard réprobateur, et House s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Si vous aviez prit le soin de remplacer au moins votre bureau, on serait pas là à se serrer comme deux grosses sardines dans leur boite...  
-Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre, le temps de refaire la pièce et remplacer les meubles ça prendra quelques...

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et s'assit sur les genoux de la directrice, comme si de rien n'était. Surprise, Cuddy continua malgré tout, hésitante :

-... Semaines... Tout au plus. House, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
-Je m'installe. Puisque vous ne voulez pas qu'on se superpose à l'horizontale et sans vêtements dans un lit, je vais me contenter de ce que vous m'offrez maintenant, ironisa-t-il.  
-House... Soupira-t-elle.

Mais il l'ignora et fit pivoter le siège vers le bureau pour se saisir d'un papier et d'un stylo et commencer à griffonner machinalement.

-Au fait, vous avez un cas pour moi ? Continua-t-il négligemment en tournant la tête vers elle.  
-Non, rien pour le moment.

Elle tenta de ranger un dossier, mais découragée, abandonna et s'enfonça dans le siège. House le remarqua immédiatement et s'enfonça à son tour contre sa patronne, qui eut un petit rire, amusée par la situation.  
Un silence gênant commençait à s'installer, pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Cuddy n'avait pas osé poser ses mains sur House et gardait les bras sur les accoudoirs, quant à lui, il profitait du contact des seins de la jeune femme dans son dos.  
Enfin, le médecin rompit le silence pesant en saisissant son bippeur :

-Vous voulez un café ?  
-Heu... Pourquoi pas... Hésita-t-elle, stupéfaite par sa question.

Le diagnosticien remarqua tout de suite son étonnement et s'empressa de se justifier :

-Arrêtez de prendre cet air estomaqué, on partage le même bureau, le même fauteuil, on a même récemment partagé notre salive... Encore une fois... Fit-il pensif. Alors on peut bien partager un café.

Sur ce, il bippa Taub, qui arriva dans la seconde. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en apercevant House et la directrice dans une position pareille.

-Pas de questions... S'empressa de dire Cuddy en remarquant sa mine plus qu'étonnée.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et s'adressa à House sur le ton le plus neutre possible :

-Vous disiez que c'était urgent ?  
-Oui, il nous faut une boite de préservatifs et des meno...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, Cuddy le coupant dans son élan avec un bon coup dans les côtes.

-Aoooouch !  
-Apportez-nous un café, Taub, s'il-vous-plait, continua la jeune femme.

Toujours sous l'effet de la douleur, House confirma d'un signe de la main. Surpris, le médecin fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et répliqua :

-Avec sucre, ou ?...  
-Deux sucres, vous êtes con ou quoi ?  
-Sans sucre, fit Cuddy  
-Trois sucres, aller go, fit-il pour conclure le débat en faisant signe à Taub de dégager.  
-House !  
-Oh, arrêtez vos conneries de psychoses de grossir. Vous me décevez je vous croyais au-dessus de ça, Cuddy. Vous perdrez tout ça cet après midi quand on jouera au loup entre ici et la clinique.

Elle sourit, amusée. Après tout, peut être que leur cohabitation ne s'annonçait pas si désagréable que cela, pensa-t-elle.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque House s'avança vers le bureau pour continuer de griffonner sur son morceau de papier.  
Puis 5 minutes plus tard, Taub revint avec le café et le confia à House, qui en but deux longues gorgées.

-Vous attendez quoi ? Un pourboire ? Cassez-vous ! Cria-t-il à Taub qui était resté là à les regarder.

Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de continuer, à l'intention de Cuddy :

-Et vous, bougez-vous aussi, un café ça se mérite, grogna-t-il gentiment.

Elle sourit et se redressa jusqu'à se coller à lui, lui prit le café des mains, et en bu à son tour deux longues gorgées.

-Finissez-le, trois sucres finalement, c'est trop pour moi... Railla-t-il.

Elle poussa un long soupir, finit le café, le posa sur le bureau, et déclara avec amusement en se rallongeant dans le fauteuil :

-Espèce d'emmerdeur...

Mais cette fois, elle conserva presque naturellement ses mains sur le ventre du diagnosticien, qui aussitôt qu'il eut finit de griffonner, se réinstalla contre elle en lui montrant son dessin.

-Regardez, là c'est Taub, Kutner et 13. Là c'est tonton, et là c'est papa et maman.  
-Laissez-moi deviner, Wilson c'est le tonton, moi je suis la maman et le papa je parie que c'est vous ?

Comme seule réponse, il lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur et déclara :

-Bienvenue dans mon univers...


End file.
